Trails of heroes
by hieimasteroflight
Summary: Spiderman and Hiei's new trials.
1. Chapter 1

Venom had gone on a rampage when the military tried capturing him again.

He was currently in a city that had been brought to complete ruins.

There were collapsed buildings,and everything looked like a complete wasteland other than the collapsed buildings.

Venom was surrounded by tanks,armored vehicles,and hundreds of helicopters.

From a hovercraft 200ft. in the air a voice said"Venom this is your last chance if you don't come peacefully we'll destroy you."

Venom said"I know your trying to capture me to put me back in that fucking maximum security prison."

He then said"My answer is..FUCK YOU!" he announced"Venom you will die! All units fire!"

The tanks then began firing at Venom while the men armed with machine guns fired at him as well.

Venom emerged unscathed and leaped towards a grabbed it by its long extended tip and spun around two times.

Then Venom threw the tank into another tank and sprinted towards the armed vehicles.

The gunners mounted ontop of the armored vehicles were firing machine guns at him but they weren't affecting him at all.

Venom then tossed all of the armored vehicles into one another one by one and a large explosion emerged from the collision.

Venom then grabbed an armored vehicle and threw it at the hovercraft floating in the air and caused it to explode on impact.

Venom said"Now that that's been taken care of I think I'll pay a visit to that idiot !"

Venom tthen jumped great distances to the nearest town.

Venom arrived at the city and wnet into a park and began feeding on people for energy.

Venom restored his strength and went looking for Peter Parker.

The enemy he searched for was out patrolling the area for any criminals that needed to be put in their place.

Venom leaped onto a high rooftop and waited for Spidey to come swinging around the corner.

Spidey swang by and Venom leaped off the rooftop and slammed into both went crashing into the ground.

The impact created a crater in the then grabbed peter by his throat and punched him in his gut.

Spidey got a grip and then he kneed Venom in his jaw and punched him in his gut.

Then he performed a sweep kick knocking Venom off his feet and made him land on his back.

Then Spidey grabbed Venom and spun around then released him sending him flying into a rundown building.

Spidey then jumped using his super agility to get to the house.

Spidey then chased Venom into the sewers and followed him through the sewers down a pathway.

Venom came to a sudden stop and started laughing when he saw an unxpected ally and Spiderman didn't.

Spidey said"What you laughing at? You muscle bound idiot." Venom then just ran towards Spidey.

Venom rammed his right shoulder into spidey's gut while the Lizard kneed Parker in his back.

Venom said"Lizard what you say we trash Parker like the bug he ?"

Lizard picked Peter off the ground using his left hand which he gripped Parker's throat then kneed him in his gut.

Then he spun around and his tail hit the webhead sending him flying into a sewer wall.

Spidey thought"At this rate I'll be dead in less than an hour.I need a it."

Spidey got up and spun his webs at The Lizard tying his feet together and spun around then released him.

The Lizard was sent flying into both were knocked down for the moment.

Spidey then spun a giant spiderweb around the two of thought"I'll regret this and not live the tale probably."

The webhead threw a grenade at the two lunkheads and he ran like trying to escape a wildfire.

A large explosion from the grenade caused the ceiling toof the sewer tunnel to collapse on the Lizard and Venom.

Spidey thought"Well I guess I'll live after all." out Lizard then fought his way out of the rubble.

Then he rushed towards Spidey who had his back turned and punched him in the center of his back.

The infamous webhead yelled out in tremendous Lizard then grabbed Parker who was on the ground struggling.

The Lizard then gripped Parker by his neck and thrusted him up through the sewer was 10ft. in air.

The Lizard jumped out of the hole and delivered a fierce roundhouse kick to Spidey.

The attack sending him flying through a building then got up as fast as he could.

He sprinted towards the Lizard and delivered a fierce right hook to his face,then threw a left jab at his face then,punched him.

Spiderman then picked the lizard up and threw him into a brick wall very,very,very,hard.

The lizard jumped towards the webhead and hit him in his face with a mean left jab followed by a right hook.

Spiderman then barfed up blood as the lizard continued to punch him in his gut.

Venom then sprang out of the sewer tunnel and jumped towards Parker who got up and kicked the webhead in his face.

Venom then hit Parker with multiple punches to his face and his barfed up a lot of blood.

Spiderman then got up and gthered all of his strength and punched Venom in his chest sending him flying.

Venom was sent flying through a brick then quickly got back up and leaped at Parker.

The Lizard was beting the snot out of Peter with Venom's the rooftops a certain fire demon was watching the fight.

The demon had black flamelike hair,and two locks that fell to his face,blackeyeand a white bandana around his head.

He wore a black fighting gi,and had a bandage around his right demon saw Spiderman save a girl from Venom.

The demon saw that this 'Spiderman' actually cared for mortals much as he was starting too.

The demon phased out and punched Venom in his gut and hit him in the face with a right hook so hard it made him pass out.

Spiderman took the girl to safety then motioned on a zipline of web and used both of his feet to kick the lizard in the face.

Spiderman then hit the lizard over twelve times in his gut and threw a mean right hook to his face and the blow knocked him out.

Spiderman then took the jokers to jail and met with the demon on one of the rooftops in Queens.

Spiderman asked"Who are you and why did you help me?" The demon said"I am known as Hiei and I helped because.."

Spidey said"Why?" Hiei said"I'm starting to care for people's safety and well being."

"Damn Yusuke for rubbing off on me." Hiei thought to said"Well Hiei is there any way to pay you back?"

Hiei said"Just keep protecting innocents escpecially those most precious to you.

With great power comes great responsibility." Hiei then vanished in black flames.

Spiderman said"I will and I wonder how he knew that probably from trails he has had in his life as well."

"Well better be getting home or Mary's going to be mad at me." he thought to himself.

Spiderman jumped off the rooftop and swung on web lines towards his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei was on a building rooftop and wondring why how he used to be.

The day he met Yusuke and all of the challenges he's faced with his friend had changed him so much.

Hiei then began to get bored and started racing across rooftops using his speed and agility.

Hiei thought to himself"I have the strangest feeling that I'm being followed." Hiei landed on a rooftop and ignored the feeling.

The fire demon then sensed something was happening at a nearby went to investigate and found a suprise.

The culprit had smashed in the bank through the wall and tried robbing the bank.

He was a man with brown hair,and brown eyes wearing a black tanktop and a trenchcoat.

The man had four long mechanical arms that were attached to his back.

Hiei said"Geez your that Proffesor Octavious who went rogue.I actually thought you had a chance at making an artificial sun."

Octavious then used his mechanical arms to attack was hit in the face by one,then hit in his gut by another.

Hiei said"Geez you must truly be a weakling." Hiei then statred evading the Doc's mechanical arms with his superior speed.

Doc Ock said"How can this be I was hitting you easily a minute ago?"

Hiei said"I am suprised haven't you noticed my reflexes?"

Doc Ock then threw barrages of punches at Hiei using his 'other' arms.

Hiei was then hit in the face by one of Ock's mechanical said"Oh you hit me so what pathetic human."

Hiei then grabbed one of the Doc's mecahnical arms and spun around afterwards releasing was thrown into a wall.

Hiei noticed no one else was present all of the civilians were out of the way now.

Hiei then powered up and was engulfed in a black aura of demonic then vanished and reappeared.

The fire demon unleashed a series of strong fast punches to Ock's stomach.

Ock used two of his machine like tentacles two grab Hiei and threw him into the wall on the other side of the bank.

Doc Ock then said"Let's see if he's confident after this." to used his machine arms to throw a very large desk.

He threw the desk towards Hiei who actually got up after hitting the then punched the desk in its center.

Hiei then shattered the desk and sprinted towards the Doctor 'Octopus' and he was very serious.

Hiei vanished in the blink of an said"Where did he go?" Hiei reappeared and punched him in his gut very hard.

Ock coughed up a lot of blood and then was bombardeed by a fast series of punches to his face.

Hiei finished up the combo with a fierce roundhouse 's attack sent Ock fying into a wall very hard knocking himout.

The police arrived and subdued Dock then walked outside into the city and walked down a dark alley.

Hiei then jumped up onto a roof and sat down and he thought about the human world.

"The human world is such a fascinating place but it also has idiots that ry to cause havoc." Hiei thought to himself.

Hiei began to wonder how the others were doing on their current case but he didn't really want to know.

Hiei then began to then began focusing his power and opened his eyes.

Hiei thn raised his right hand and fired a condensed blast of demonic energy at the sky and it landed in the ocean.

The fire demon sensed his acquaintance that he had met earlier was fighting another foe as he meditated.

Hiei then vanished in black flames.

Meanwhile,Spiderman was fighting the Vulture in kept punching at each other.

The Vulture then hit Spiderman dead in his face knocking the webhead of off him.

The Vulture then saw that the idot he was fighting landed on a rooftop.

Then he fired laser beams at Spiderman from his right arm while flying.

Spiderman used his quick reflexes to evade the laser Spidey saw his foe do something weird.

The Vulture then opened his mouth and let out very loud sonic held his ears in pain from the intense sound.

The Vulture swooped down and kicked spiderman in his face knocking off his feet.

Spidey regained his awareness and then shot a web at the Vulture who was now back in the air.

Spidey then pulled into the air by his web being attached to Vulture's then gripped his hands with both his hands.

Spidey then pulled hard on the web making Vulture fall a few feet while in the air.

Spidey spun a 360 turn and threw the Vulture out of the air into the side of a building.

The Vulture was ent slamming into the side of a brick then did a few summersaults.

He landed on a building and superjumped onto a higher rooftop and scanned the area for the Vulture and he found him.

Spidey then shot a web at the unconscious Vulture and it stuck to him and Spidey yanked him out of the building.

Spidey then shot another web and Vulture landd on it and ws still unconscious.

Soon after the cops arrived and arrested the then jumped of of the high building then shot a web.

His web hit a nearby building and swung towards it then shot another web changing his course.

He kept swinging on his way the way he saw Hiei and stooped to see him before going home.

Hiei was on a rooftop and Spiderman landed on the said"What do you want Spiderman?"

Spidey said"I need to ask you You fight Doc Ock by yourself?"

Hiei said"Yes and he was an easy foe for me to do you ask?"

Spidey said"I heard about it and thought I'd ask you."

Hiei then said"Before you even ask if I have superhuman abilities the answer is yes but I'm neither human nor mutant."

Spiderman then said"Then what are you?" Hiei said"I'm a demon and I can control fire."

Hiei then summoned a fireball and it appeared in his right then closed his hand extinguishing the fire.

Spiderman said"Your not going to destroy the city with that power are you?" Hiei said"If I was I wouldn't have helped you.

Of course,if I did I sure wouldn't have helped you in your fight against Venom and The Lizard.

I wouldn't have even bothered to."

Spiderman says"Just making sure." Spidey then took thought"What an idiot at least he fights for the greater good."

Hiei then vanished in dark black flames and reappeared in an abandoned Hotel in a room and he took a nap.

Spiderman also went home and took a well desreved nap after all of the fighting.


	3. Chapter 3

Spiderman was on his usual tour around the old city swinging around to see if there was any trouble.

He had heard some screams and raced to the scene to find Rhino ramming through buildings and he was on a rampage.

Spiderman swung towards him and delivered a double-footed kick to his knocking him over.

Rhino got up and threw a powerful right hook at Spidey's face and sent him crashing into a wall hard.

Spiderman managed to get up and saw Rhino running head first towards took a chance and jumped over him.

He landed and webzipped himself towards the rampaging Rhino and kicked him in his head again.

Rhino finally had his eyes set on said"I'm going to crush ,damn bug!"

Spidey caught Rhino's right fist before it hit then performed a backflip kick to Rhino's face.

The hit made Rhino stumble but he caught his balance and charged at Spiderman.

Spiderman jumped into midair and kicked Rhino in his head so hard it sent the idiot flying into a brick wall.

Rhino got up and charged thought"Doesn't this idiot ever give up."

Rhino threw a right hook at Spidey who evaded it but then fired webs from his wrists at Rhino's legs.

He yanked the webs and made Rhino fall over and spun around over six times and released his grip on Rhino.

Rhino was sent flying into a building and he was knocked out on impact.

Spiderman took a deep breath and then said"Geez,finally that guy sure does take awhile to knockout."

Then he suddenly realized that he was late for dinner at Aunt May's the cops took care of Rhino he left.

Spiderman arrived just in time and went into his basement,and came out as Peter Parker.

He entered the house with a few things he had picked up at the store on the thought"Life is great."

Peter sat down and ate dinner with his Aunt May.

Meanwhile,Hiei was searching for any signs of youkai presence within the was alarmed at how many he sensed.

Hiei then sensed a group of people running from an Inu-youkai and a gang of thugs.

Hiei thought"Well guess I'm just going to have to clean up." He jumped down from a rooftop and landed.

He landed in front of the running group and the pursuers stopped when they saw Hiei.

The Inu-youkai and his gang stared into the face of a formidable enemy.

The Inu-youkai leader said"Hiei you've changed,and here I thought you hated 've grown soft under their presence."

Hiei said"Then why are you having them do your dirty work and just so you know Akichi over there is half human."

Hiei was speaking of the time he used humans to kill his adversaries the tori youkai.

Hiei examined the other's shocked most notably examined the Inu-youkai's features.

The leader has long silver hair,yellow eyes,pointed ears on his head,and a scar over his right eye,he wore a red kimono.

Hiei said"Will you idiots just explain to me why your chasing these kids? Heikan you should explain this now!"

Heikan the Inu-youkai leader said"Alright these punks were trepassing in our territory and they stole a jewel from us."

Akichi said"Forget Hiei let's just take back the jewel and kill those human scum."

Heikan said"Akichi you have no say in the matter as for you keeping your secret about being a half breed I'll let it slide."

Then all of a sudden the demons began charging at Hiei all except Heikan,and Akichi.

Heikan knew what was going to happen.

Hiei said"Sheesh,I'll give you one chance go away and don't show up here again." The demons yelled"Never!"as they charged.

Hiei says"Why must they have a death wish?" to himself as he summoned his katana into his hand.

Then the fire demon phased reappeared four feet behind them facing Heikan and Akichi.

The demons' body parts fell into seperated pieces and green blood gushed everywhere.

The teenagers who were still at the location were scared,no they were horrified.

Heikan said"So I see you haven't lost your you still haven't proved your worth my time."

He then said"Well let's see how much your willing to save a human."

Heikan then threw a knife at one of the human vanished and reappeared in front of the teen.

He deflected the knife with his said"Damn is he truly that determined to protect mortals?"

Akichi then rushed at him carelessly and threw fast punches and kicks at him.

Hiei then used his weapon to stab the half breed through the right side of his then fired eyelasers at him.

Hiei just raised his left hand towards the beam and it was directed right back at then drew his sword quickly.

After drawing his sword he deflected the beam and it hit a brick said"Well are you going to get serious?"

The human teens were scared and curious as to what would then said"Well let's get started."

Hiei then noticed that he was actually going to get then thrusted his sword foward.

By doing so he sent a wave of youkai energy at the group of humans.

Hiei vanished and reappeared in front of the mortals and used his energy to create a shield around them.

The wave broke through and it hit wave of youkai energy was far more powerful than Hiei had thought.

Hiei was wounded greatly from the attack,it had cut his arms,chest,and was bleeding badly too.

Hiei had exhausted most of his power to shield those fell to the ground and was barely conscious.

Heikan said"How did you like that? It was the Kamikaze attack."

Hiei thought"The only way one can do the attack is with the sword of Anokoku.I knew I sensed darkness coming from it."

One of the teens ran at Heikan and threw fast flurries of punches and kicks at him.

Heikan then evaded a right hook,then grabbed the boy's throat with his left hand,while he held his sword in his right.

Hiei then said"No! Run while you can." After he tossed a fireball at Heikan's hand causing him to lose his grip.

The man was free from his grasp and he said"No I don't think so you saved us so we owe 'll get out of this alive."

Hiei was slowly losing consciousness after he heard the man say that."I was expecting more of a challenge." Heikan said.

Akichi then was wondering why a human would feel that way towards others yet he was still puzzled.

Heikan then threw a knife at him and the man then threw another jnife at him which hit him in his shoulder.

A feminine yelled"Chase!" Chase said"I'll be fine get the man named Hiei out of here Cassy!"

Cassy got Hiei and carried him to a safe then jumped at slashed the mortal across his chest.

One of the other teens named Tim pulled out his fully loaded semi-automatic machine gun and fired thousands of bullets.

Heikan just used his word to deflect his dashed at him thrusting his sword through the left side of his chest.

Tim yelled in pain then aimed the gun at Heikan and fired more rounds of bullets at him.

Heikan just healed his wounds like they never even said"What the fuck are you?"

Heikan said"Your demise." Heikan pulled his word out from Tim's stomach and sliced his head off in one stroke.

Chase said"You forgot about me bastard!" Chase punched Heikan in his face then kneed him in his gut.

Akichi then jumped towards Chase and punched him in the face with a right said"Shit I forgot about him."

Akichi said"You damn human." Chase caught his balance and charged at Akichi and half demon kicked him in the face.

Chase then was bombarded with a couple hundred punches to his face and gut then he recieved a right hook to his face.

Chase was sent skidding across the fought his pain and vanished.

He reappeared and thrusted his sword through Akichi's left then yelled in pain and punched Hiei in his face.

Hiei was unfazed by the attack and threw a fireball at him knocking him out.

Heikan then grabbed Chase by his neck and and began punching him repeatedly in his gut.

He threw Chase to the ground and dashed at Hiei and thrusted his sword at him.

Hiei used his katana to parry all of Heikan's attacks which were fierce.

Then Heikan attacked with enough force to shatter Hiei's the Inu-youkai began slashing at him.

Hiei began blocking using his arms and caught the sword with his he felt powerful energy coming from the sword.

Heikan said"You cannot withstand this sword's power! You will die!" Heikan began to push harder while Hiei didn't budge.

Heikan then turned his head and fired eyelasers at nearvy citizens killing hundreds.

This pissed Hiei off beyond his normal then felt his hands burning under the anokoku blade's power.

Hiei began to power up and he used his power and strength to shatter the of souls emerged.

The souls ascended to the higher planes of existence in the had been stolen by Heikan slaying people.

Hiei saw the souls of his mother and father ascend and discovered that heikan was the one who slayed them.

The fire demon began to swell with anger and power fired a blue beam of youkai energy at Hiei.

Hiei then charged up his youkai energy and a black flamelike aura appeared around him.

Hiei then channeled all of his power and was having trouble doing it being as wounded as he is.

The fire demon stuck his left arm out and it had a black dragon tattoo on tattoo came to life.

The tattoo came off of his arm and became an actual drak yelled"Dragon of the darkness flame!"

The dragon flew at Heikan's blast and it overwhelmed dragon made contact with Heikan obliterating him.

Hiei fell over from exhaustion,pain,which was both physical and emotional for the moment.

Cassy came rushed over to Hiei and had them taken to the hospital.

Hiei and Chase were stuck at the hospital for awhile due to their came and visited them every so often.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei and Chase were pretty beat up after the fight luckily they got to the hospital due to Cassy getting them there.

Hiei awoke and found that his right arm was hurting a suprisingly visited Hiei first which was odd.

The fire demon examined her features she had black eyes,long waistlength black hair,and wore a school uniform.

Cassy walked over to a seat beside his bed and sat down. Hiei then said"Hi,thanks for bringing your friend and I to a hospital."

Cassy said"Your welcome and thank you for saving our lives from that one the way what's your name?"

Hiei said"Hiei,and I would presume your Cassy right?" Cassy said"Yes,I know you heard my name before."

Hiei said"Well I can't wait to get out of here but apparently my arm is hurting like hell, I used nearly all of my energy."

"Well I wonder how your friend's doing."

Cassy said"The doctors told me he'd be fine since it's just a concussion,and a wounded arm."

So I thought I'd see how you were." She said.

Hiei said"Well,I'm fine I guess I'll just catch some shut eye." He then fell asleep.

Cassy then left the hospital to go to her dorm.

A few days,later Hiei and Chase were released from the hospital,they decided to go on a tour of the city.

Later,somewhere else in New York City Cassy was in a rush to get took a shortcut,which was a long alleyway.

Cassy walked through the alley with caution,knowing that what she was doing was dangerous.

When she was halfway through the alley a group of men surrounded of the men wore black hooded outfits.

The men began to look her up and down looking at her slender of the men said"Your trespassing on our turf."

Cassy then recognized the men and said"You guys are part of the High Roller's gang aren't you?"

Thug#1 one chuckled,then he said"For such a pretty girl,it seems you've done your homework."

Thug #2 spoke up and said"Well you are about to learn what it means to trespass on our turf."

Thug#3 then began making pervertive gestures,and growling noises towards her."

Cassy noticed that she was outnumbered as she looked over her right shoulder to see even more thugs.

Cassy thought"Shit!"

Thug#1 sprinted towards Cassy with a knife in his left ,he slashed at her,cutting her arm as she jumped back.

Thug#2 came at her from behind delivering a strong kick to Cassy's back,causing her to fall to the ground.

Then he began kicking her sides making her scream in couldn't take it much longer.

She managed to deliver a fast kick to the thug tripping after Cassy got up she punched Thug#1 in his face.

After that,she delivering many flurries of kicks to the thug who couldn't defend himself.

Next,she delivered a fierce roundhouse kick to him making him skid into the nearby dumpster.

Then she began to get surrounded by the other mobsters,and began to get beat,raped,and,brutalized.

Spiderman arrived on the scene pissed off at what was happening,a young teen age girl was getting brutalized.

He sprinted at the tugs and began fending them punched one thug in the face then kicked another.

After that he slammed two thugs' heads together knocking them he dodged a barrage of knife slashes from a thug.

Spidey continued knocking ther rest of them out until they were all tied up in web strands,unconscious.

Then he walked over to the girl and asked"Are you alright?" She passed out from the trauma she had endured and fell to the ground.

Spiderman picked her up into his arms and headed towards the nearest hospital.

Once,he got there he explained what happened and the doctors rushed the girl to the shock trauma part of the hospital.

Spiderman waited for a little bit,and he learned that she would be ,he wrote a note for her and left.

He left as he continued searching the city for any crook,villain,thug,or gangster he could find if they were causing havoc.

Later,Cassy awoke in a hospital bed wearing a hospital gown and she wore casts on where she was bruised most.

She was later visited by a doctor who came with a full examination to give to Cassy.

The doctor said"Cassy Xenos,your quite a woman assuming that we found defensive wounds on your body."

He continued saying,"From the lab testing,we have noted that your ribs are broken,and your sides are heavily bruised."

Cassy said"Well,I know that I won't be leaving anytime soon,but doctor those punks that attacked me also raped me."

She asked,"Doctor can you have a test done to.." She was cut off and said"I will make the arrangements for the testing."

Cassy then let the doctor do the dna tests,and found out that she wasn't then sighed,and said"Thank God."

The doctor said"Excuse,me Ms. Xenos,after Spiderman brought you here he left a note for you."

He handed it to her and said"After you read it you must try to get some rest." Then the doctor left the room.

"I hope you feel better and get well not to walk on gang turf they're very dangerous."

"Your a tough woman though because I saw that some of the thugs were already knocked out when I got there."

"Get well your friendly neighborhood Spiderman." Cassy finished reading the note and felt relieved.

Cassy thought to herself"Oh brother now I might have three guys vying for my affection ,Hiei, or Spiderman."

Meanwhile,Chase and Hiei finished the tour of the city and entered the hospital when they found out what happened.

Afterwards,Chase and Hiei brought her some flowers and a get well ,they left and went on their way.

A few days later Chase went down the same alley Cassy had went down.

Chase found a few neighborhood punks and ten to twenty High had to make sure they would pay.

The large group of hoodlums advanced towards him and they were armed with brass knuckles,crow bars,bats,and knives.

Thug#1 said"You are trespassing on our turf,and since you are you ain't leaving here alive."

Thug#2 said"You dumbass,you think you can take us bring it on." Then all of them ran towards him.

Thug#1 slashed at him three times with a knife,and Chase evaded those he ducked Thug#2's crowbar.

Then Chase delivered a fast sweep kick to him causing him to fall to the ground.

Thug#3 swung at him relentlessly with a metallic evaded his attack and kicked him very hard in his face.

Chase kicked him so hard that it knocked him , he delivered two powerful punches to two of them in their guts.

He delivered a fast roundhouse kick to continued beating them down and kneed another in his face.

Thug#4 slashed Chase across his chest twice then he delivered a fast kick to his face.

Chase said"No more games,you pathetic ingrates." he knocked eight thugs out with fast punches and fierce kicks.

Then he threw eighteen fast kicks to three others and delivered a barrage of rib shattering blows to the last six of them.

Afterwards,he began to leave the alley and he heard a thug fire a bullet from a gun that was heading straight for him.

Chase used his quick reflexes to evade the gun he ran towards the bullet firing thugs while evading the bullets.

Once he reached them he kicked each of the guns out of their hands and delivered very fierce punches to their jaws.

He proceeded to beat them until they were knocked out then he spat on them and said"Geez, thing I have good reflexes."

Afterwards,Chase went home to to get washed up satisfied with beating down the dumb thugs.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city,Hiei had decided that life in the city wasn't bad.

He was suprised as he was about to leave the rooftop he was snesed an ominous enery within the city.

"Well at least I'll get a chance to see how strong I've become." He was engulfed by a dark black flame of energy and vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiei had sensed the ominous energy that had shown itself.

Once he arrived at the scene he found the whole city vicinity was in complete ruins.

Hiei was suprised to see the cause of this didn't seem like a human or a demon..

It was a large sized green creature that was very muscular and it has green eyes filled with anger.

Hiei saw both the creature and Spiderman fighting each other.

They kept knocking one another into different buildings.

The green creature punched Spiderman very hard sending him into building wall.

Spiderman got up and jumped towards him and delivered two fast powerful punches to his face.

Then the Hulk grabbed Spiderman by his throat and threw him into another building.

Hiei decided to take action, and he quickly vanished.

He reappeared delivering hundreds of fast fierce punches to his gut.

Hiei followed that up with a powerful uppercut to the creatures he delivered a fierce roundhouse kick to him.

The force of the attack snet the green muscular creature flying into a building.

Only a few seconds later Spiderman had recovered and landed beside Hiei waiting for the monster to make its next move.

Hiei could tell that Spidey was really beaten up since parts of is costume were torn up and he was bleeding.

Hiei said"Spiderman what is that creature? Is it a mutant?" Spiderman nodded in response to his question.

The Hulk recovered and was very angry he rushed towards Hiei attempting to delivering a mean punch to the demon's face.

Hiei collided his left fist with the Hulk's right result was a strong shockwave.

The Hulk then delivered a strong hit to Hiei's gut and it sent him crashing into a building wall.

Hiei then got up and spat out the blood in his phased out and reappeared kicking the Hulk in his face.

Hiei's kick sent him flying towards Spiderman who catapulted himself forward using his webs towards the Hulk.

Spiderman delivered a double-footed kick to the Hulk's chest sendind him crashing into a wall.

The Hulk emerged from the rubble and leapt at Spiderman.

The Hulk thrusted his right fist at Spiderman and hit him in his face.

The blow sent him crashing into a Hulk rsuhed towards Hiei eagerly.

Hiei delivered a powerful roundhose kick to the Hulk's face which sent him crashing into a wall.

The Hulk emerged and was very angry at him he rushed towards Hiei and hit him in his face.

The green mutant then hit the fire demon in his gut,then he threw the demon into the air.

Next he jumped and punch Hiei in his gut over thirty the Hulk grabbed Hiei by his left leg.

The green fighting machine spun around and threw Hiei very hard.

Hiei was forty feet. in the air when he was thrown,and he crashed through thirty windows.

Being the demon that he is managed to recover quickly and teleported back the scene.

Then the hulk began throwing at least twenty to thirty cars at nearby buildings.

Hiei quickly phased out and reappeared punching the beast in his gut over forty times.

Then he punched the Hulk in his face with a left jab then a right hook and a fierce kick to his neck.

The blazing combo sent the Hulk crashing into a building reducing to rubble thank goodness no one was inside.

The Hulk ran at Hiei and delivered a strong hard punch aimed for Hiei's face. Hiei managed to block in time.

The result was a shockwave,and then the two of them vanished fighting at a supersonic speed.

Once they appeared The Hulk smashed Hiei in his vanished again suprising Spiderman who had recovered.

Next the demon and mutant appeared Hiei kicked Hulk in his face,then both of them vanished again.

The Hulk reappeared and delivered a strong kick to Hiei's face making him crash into a building.

Hiei dashed from the building and headed towards the Hulk then he phased out (vanished).

Hiei moved at a supersonic speed and delivered flurries of punches and kicks vrey fast and no one could see him.

The fire demon then reappeared and kicked the Hulk making crash into a nearby building.

Hiei was beginning to become very Hulk ran towards him and Spiderman shot weblines.

Once his weblines caught Hulk's feet Spiderman pulled on his weblines very hard and fast.

He made the Hulk fall flat on his face,only Spiderman kept turned around and pulled on the same weblines.

The Hulk was sent crashing into a building and Spiderman took a deep breath.

The Hulk recovered and charged towards Spiderman.

Once they reached one another they began exchanging fierce punches and kicks.

The Hulk smashed Spidey in his gut,and kneed him in his face.

Spidey ignored the pain and delivered eight punches to the Hulk's face.

Next he punched the green mutant in his gut really hard.

After that he delivers a hard uppercut to the Hulk's jaw.

They resume fighting and the Hulk delivers a fierce blow to Spiderman's gut.

Spiderman fell unconscious from the pain.

The Hulk walks toward Spidey in an attempt to finish him off once and for all.

Hiei regained a bit of his demonic energy and powered up then he phased out.

He decides to try to end things once and for all.

Next reappears and delivers a powerful uppercut to Hulk's jaw sending him flying up into the air.

Hiei vanishes and appeared with his dark black aura flaring around him.

The fire demon extended his hands forward and yelled"Ryouko Kirin" (Wave of fire)

A large wave of fire came forth from Hiei's hands and it severely damaged the Hulk.

After the flames died down Hiei delivered a powerful smash to the Hulk's face.

That attack sent the Hulk crashing into the ground which left a very large crater.

Hiei noticed the beast was trying to get up,and thought about the situation now.

The Hulk couldn't get up at all and just decided to say"You stop me little not kill me now?"

Hiei simply said"Well for one I'm willing to forgive you and let you ,you did put up a good fight."

The Hulk smirked at this and passed out,he reverted back to his human form,David Banner.

Hiei noticed the police show up and teleported both himself and Spiderman to his hideout.

It was an old abandoned hotel,and it was actually in good carried an unconscious Parker to a room.

After he placed Parker on the bed he gave the webhead a portion of his energy to speed up his recovery.

Hiei took a nap afterwards,and after that they both woke up around the same time.

Spiderman said"Could explain to me how we got here and what happened to the Hulk?"

Hiei said"I managed to knock him out." Spiderman was suprised at this.

Spiderman said"Well that's cool,I have to be going about you Hiei?"

Hiei said"Well I would like to say thanks for the help in that fight.I plan on visiting a few friends."

Spiderman was about to take off and Hiei said"Wait let me ask you 's your identity?"

Spidey said"Well since you've helped me in the past,I'll tell real name is Peter Parker."

"See you later,Hiei!" The webslinging superhero jumped out a window and swung his way home."

Hiei decided to visit a few friends due to the fact he nothing else to vanished in black flames.


	6. Chapter 6

After the fight with the Hulk Hiei decided to visit a few friends.

He appeared in Japan at Genkai's temple and found Kuwabara,Kurama,and Yusuke relaxing and chatting.

"Damn if it isn't Hiei the fire demon.I'm suprised to see you where you been all this time?" Yusuke stated.

"New York City in America why? I needed a break from all the damn cases we get and I ended up fighting anyway."

"the only thing about the fights is that most of them actually gave me a challenge." Hiei said.

"Really who else besides Yusuke could possibly give you a challenge Hiei?" Kuwabara said.

"There was the fight I had with Heikan and his that fight I ended up saving humans." Hiei said.

"He used the Kamikaze attack which was made from the sword of Anokoku and his lifeforce."

"The Humans actually defended me when I was weak from I killed Heikan and befriended the humans."

"I fought a few mutants Venom,The Lizard,Doc Ock and a green muscular creature called the Hulk."

"They were enemies of the Superhero called hero cared for mortals and fought to protect them." He continued.

"I've actually come here on other business then to discuss my past we have a score to settle." Hiei said.

"Well if you really want to go at it, let's fight at the training grounds. I've been aching for a fight as well." Yusuke said.

Kurama said"Hiei let me ask one thing before you two these mutants you've spoken of as strong as demons?"

"Yes a few of them were at least in terms of physical Yusuke let's go." Impatiently.

Kuwabara and Kurama headed to Koenma's to check if any cases needed to be looked into.

Hiei along with Yusuke left and went to Genkai's old training grounds.

Once they arrived they began thinking similar thoughts about a common subject _their rivalry._

_"_Yusuke you better not hold back or this will not be challenge at all." Hiei stated.

"You better not hold back either Hiei or I'll be pissed." Yusuke said.

After the exchange of words they vanished and moved at high paced speeds while fighting.

Yusuke and Hiei reappeared about 60ft. in the air exchanging thousands of fierce punches and kicks.

Yusuke blocked and dodged a barrage of hits from Hiei,then he kneed him in his gut and smashed him on his head.

Hiei quickly recovered and lunged towards him delivering a sharp left jab to his rival's face.

Next the fire demon delivered 90 punches to Yusuke's face,kneed him in his gut then delivered a roundhouse kick.

He sent Yusuke flying and that he reappeared delivering a fierce head smash to Urameshi.

Yusuke was sent crashing into the ground which created a large crater.

Yusuke vanished catching Hiei off suddenly reappeared delivering a powerful right hook to Hiei's face.

Yusuke unleashed a 8,000 hit combo of punches to Hiei's face and rammed his right knee into Hiei's gut.

Yusuke rammed his left knee into Hiei's face,delivered a left uppercut to his face and a roundhouse kick.

Hiei was sent flying and Yusuke dashed after him at a high regained focus and fired a giant wave of energy.

Yusuke vanished before it hit and once he reappeared he fired his spirit gun at half power.

Hiei yelled"Well now I get to test it o of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei yelled.

Hiei thrusted his right arm forward and a Dragon made of Pure darkness and fire headed towards Yusuke.

Yusuke thought"No time to hold back." "SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled as he put his full power into his blast.

Their waves of demonic ki coliided resulting in a massive explosion.


	7. Chapter 7

Yusuke and Hiei are fighting each other with everything they have.

Meanwhile,in New York City Spiderman was patrolling the city.

He found a few thugs robbing a bank,and landed at the very location.

The four thugs wore black outfits and black masks.

"Wow is this a costume party or are you guys just stupid?" Spidey said.

Thug #1 ran at him with a knife in hand and slashed at him.

Spiderman easily dodged each swing and dodged one more time.

Next he delivered a fierce left uppercut to the thug's fell over as a result.

Thug #2 threw a right hand punch at Spidey.

Spiderman turned and caught it in his right hand.

Then,he delivered a right kick to the thug's face and then a left jab to his face.

Next,he hit him in his gut with his left 3 ran towards him.

Spiderman delivered a strong left elbow strike to his face.

After delivering an elbow to the thug's knocked out thug 4 with one hit.

After webbing them up he shot a web from his left hand at a nearby building.

Next,he pulled on the web and soon found himself in midair.

Spiderman continued his patrol and continued swinging for awhile.

He heard voices,saying "Damn it,I'm going to kill you Blade!"

"Don't even start with me,I am not going to deal with this!"

Spiderman had heard enough he swung over to the location.

He landed and found Blade fighting a large brown furred creature.

The creature has brown furr,Yellow eyes,long clawlike fingernails,fangs,and a long tail.

It also had two pointy ears as well as a scar running diagonally across its left eye.

"Heya fellas what's going on here?" Spiderman asked.

Blade said"This stupid mongrel started accusing me of killing his mother."

The creature said"Well you did and I'm going end your NOW VAMPIRE!"

The creature leapt towards Blade and delivered a fierce punch to his face.

The attack sent Blade flying from the building, and across a large amount of space.

He crashed into an eighty storie building's thirtieth floor glass window.

Blade recovered and ran towards the building floor edge and leapt across the gap.

Once across he drew back his left fist back and thrusted it into his foe's face.

Blade's attack sent him skidding across the rooftop and ran after him.

He delivered a fierce kick to the monster which sent him flying.

He crashed into a building's wall,and leapt down to the streets,and so did Blade.

Spiderman leapt down to the streets as well, mentally cursing.

The creature ran towards Blade and threw a left fist at him.

Blade thrusted his left fist forward and their blow caused a strong shockwave.

The creature thrusted his right fist at Blade's face which sent him crashing into a wall.

Spiderman had seen enough and fired webs at the creature's feet andpulledthe webs.

By doing that he tripped making him fall onto his creature growled and easily recovered.

He got up and said"Stay out of my way you damn is between me and Blade."

"What are you anyway a werewolf?" Spiderman creature hit him in his face with a right hook.

Next he kicked him in his face sending him flying into a brick wall.

"Yes,I'm vampire,werewolf hybrid for your information,now stay out of my way!" he yelled.

Blade ran towards him and delivered fourteen punches to his face and thrusted his right fist into his gut.

The creature coughed out blood,and spun around delivering a roundhouse kick.

The attack hit Blade in his face and he crashed into a wall as a result.

Spiderman thought"What the heck? My skull feel like it got hit by a train."

The hybrid creature rushed towards Blade and delivered over 20 punches to his face.

He delivered a left knee to Blade's gut and delivered a fierce right hook to the 'Daywalker'.

Blade barfed out blood and smashed his head against the beast's head.

Next he hit him 18 times in the gut and threw a left jab to his face.

Then he delivered a fierce right kick to the monster's sent him crashing into a nearby wall.

"What's your name? You damn mutt?" Blade said while popping his knuckles and neck.

The creature responded by saying, "Jake Cunningham,is my name you fucking leech!"

He rushed towards Blade only to be kicked in the back by Spiderman.

Jake stumbled forward,but quickly turned around and threw a punch at Spidey.

Spiderman evaded his attack and threww 18 to 30 punches to Jake's face.

Then he delivered a powerful right kick to Jake's face sending him flying into a wall.

"Jake why are you so hell bent on killing Blade? You say he killed your mother was she a vampire?" Spidey said.

"Yes,now stay out out of this is between Blade and I !" Jake yelled.

He smashed Spidey in his face with a right hook and that hit sent the wallcrawling hero crashing into a wall.

"Okay,next time I'll mind my own ." Spiderman fell onto the ground and unconscious.

"Now where were we Blade? Ah yes,I know I'm gonna kill you!" Jake yelled and rushed towards him.

Blade rushed towards him as collided fists,knees,elbows,and kicks.

Blade threw his left fist at Jake who evaded it,and Jake thrusted his right fist towards Blade which hit.

Blade recovered and delivered a fierce kick to Jake's face which sent him crashing into a wall.

Blade leapt over to him and delivered a 40 hit combo to Jake's gut,then he delivered a fierce right hook.

Next,he delivered a fierce left knee blow to Jake's gut and delivered a strong left jab to his face.

Jake barfed out blood and fell onto his thought"One way or another I'll kill him."

Blade said"Well now that you have my full attention,I have a question for you."

Jake said"What?" Jake was very angry to the point of just going on a rampage.

"Well you started this little incident,so answer me this was your mother's name Mira?" Blade said.

"Well I guess you remember,you piece of vampiric-human waste!" Jake yelled.

Jake lunged forward and delivered a fierce right punch to Blade's face which connected.

Blade was sent flying into a brick wall of a nearby building.

Jake rushed towards him and smashed his left fist against his foe's face.

Next,he delivered a fierce right hook to Blade's face.

Then,he punched Blade thirty times in his gut,and delivered a powerful right punch.

Blade barfed out a large quantity of blood and once he regained awareness he kicked Jake in his face.

Jake crashed into a wall and looked at Blade with both hatred and respect.

Hatred for just looking at the man who killed his mother,and respect for Blade being a challenge.

Jake said"Well I'm done playing around it's time to settle !"

Jake lunged forward and evaded a left jab from Blade.

Jake swung his right fist towards Blade's jaw intent on shattering it.

Then in a blur of dark flame and a gust of wind an unexpected guest dropped in.

Spiderman who had been knocked out earlier had awoken.

He had watched the fight up until now and was stunned.

Hiei had appeared and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to Jake's head.

That attack sent the vampire/werewolf hybrid crashing into a building's wall.

" is it that everytime I get into a match with Urameshi I end up having to do something else?"

"Damn it! Anyway who the hell is that and what's going on?" Hiei yelled

Spiderman and Blade filled him in on the situation.

"I,see so this Jake is a vampire/werewolf hybrid and he wants revenge." Hiei said

"Yeah,Blade and I both fought him but he kept knocking us around like ragdolls." Spidey said

"Well,whatever he's coming right for us." Blade said.

Jake was very pissed off first his hatred of Blade,then an annoying insect and now...

"What do you want? This is between Blade and You and the Spider can go fuck off." Jake said

Hiei simply said"You obviously don't know who your talking to." He vanished in an instant.

Hiei reappeared thrusting his right fist into Jake's gut,and then he kneed him in the face.

Jake was sent crashing into a quickly recovered and rushed towards Hiei.

The two became locked in combat exchnnging punch for punch and kick for kick.

Jake punched Hiei in his face,Hiei kicked him in his face,then Jake kneed Hiei in his gut.

Hiei recovered and delivered a fierce right hook to Jake's crashed into another wall.

Jake leapt towards Hiei and hit Hiei in his face with a sharp left jab.

Hiei was sent crashing into a simply said"Is that all?"

Hiei vanished and reappeared with his right fist planted in Jake's gut.

Next,Hiei delivered a fierce roundhouse kick to Jake's face.

Jake crashed into a brick wall,and he coughed up blood.

Jake recovered and leapt towards Hiei and punched him again.

Hiei delivered a powerful right punch to Jake's face.

Jake was unfazed by it and kneed Hiei in his gut.

Jake delivered a powerful left punch to Hiei's face.

Hiei kicked Jake in his gut and delivered a fierce roundhouse kick.

Jake evaded the kick barely and punched Hiei in his face,

Next,Jake thrusted his left fist into Hiei's gut.

Jake delivered a fierce roundhouse kick sending Hiei crashing into a wall.

Hiei recovered and dashed towards Jake.

Once within reach Hiei began delivering ferce combos of physical attacks.

Hiei delivered 80 punches to his gut,40 punches to his gut,and a fierce left uppercut to his face.

Jake was sent crashing into a wall which caused a very huge dent in the wall.

After that Jake fell unconscious and returned to his 'human-look'.

Blade said"Damn,I sure wouldn't want to piss him off."

Spiderman said"Neither would I."

Hiei walked over to where the two stood and said"Later."

Hiei vanished in a swirl of dark black flames.

Blade said"Damn,I forgot to go after that clan of suckheads."

Blade leapt using his super agility onto a rooftop,and took off from there.

Spiderman said"Ah great tanks ." He webbed the hybrid up.

He took off as soon as the cops arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning the day went by peacefully.

Hiei stood atop a rooftop of a building gazing into the blue sky.

He thought about his past and the possible future.

The fire demon decided to start training.

He vanished in a swirl of pitch black flames.

Hiei reappeared in a desolate mountain area.

The fire demon powered raised his level of power far from New York.

His pitch black aura swirled around him with an intensity.

Hiei summoned two spheres of reddish fire into his hands.

He began throwing fireballs at different mountains.

Each mountain he hit was turned to ash due to the intensity of the fire.

Hiei continued throwing fireballs at more moutains and they were destroyed too.

Hiei ceased his fiery barrage and took a deep breath.

The fire demon powered up once again and concentrated.

Hiei's dark pitch black aura of energy swirled around him like a tornado.

Hiei summoned two spheres of dark crimson fire into both of his hands.

He cupped both of his hands and the orbs of fire merged together.

Hiei gathered more energy and then thrusted his arms foward yelling"KA UMI!" (Fire wave)

The demon unleashed a massive wave of dark crimson wave of fire from his palms.

His wave headed straight towards a vast range of mountains and rock formations.

Hiei's wave of fire and energy hit its target thus creating a large fiery explosion.

After the explosion nothing was left but a massive crater and scorched earth.

The crater was 600ft. deep and 700ft. fire demon smirked at the result.

"Now let's take it up a notch." He he yelled"HAAAAAA!"

Hiei's aura flared into existence once again and his aura was even more intense this time.

His black aura of demonic energy and fire swirled around him like a hurricane.

The fire demon gathered more energy and two spheres of dark energy appeared in his hands.

He put his hands in a cupped position and brought them to his side.

Hiei's energy began to flare with even more intensity, and dark lightning surrounded him.

Hiei gathered all of his energy and thrusted his arms forward and yelled"Kurayami Umi!"

The demon fired a giant wave of black demonic energy towards a very large nearby mountain.

Once his energy reached its target a massive explosion and afterwards it left a large path of scorched earth.

Next levitated into the air and took a meditative stance.

Hiei began meditating and tried to clear his mind.

His goal was to reach the fullest depth of his power.

Meanwhile,in the city.

Green Goblin had gotten set free once again.

The large muscular green figure leapt through the city on a rampage.

As he moved from one end of the city to the other he threw fireballs at buildings and people.

He also caused cars to crash and threw other cars which crashed into buildings.

The Green Goblin began laughing like a maniac, "Hahahahahahahahaha!" as he threw fireballs.

Then all of a sudden Goblin was hit in the face with a double-footed kick from Spiderman.

Goblin crashed into a brick building, and once he emerged from the rubble he was very angry.

"HAAAAA!" he yelled as he summoned two spheres of yellow fire into his two hands.

He began throwing barrages of fireballs at Spiderman who had recently landed.

Spiderman dodged with swift evading the last one he rushed towrds his foe.

Spiderman threw a right punch which Goblin returned a powerful right kick to Spidey's face.

That attack cuased Spiderman to crash into a nearby building.

Once he recovered he ran towards Goblin and he shot his webs which held him for a moment.

That moment was all he needed he delivered a 20 punch combo to Goblin's gut.

Then he delivered a double whammy to Goblin's face,and after that a strong left kick to his face.

After Goblin recovered he broke free of the webbing and ran towards Spiderman.

Once he was near the webhead, Goblin delivered thirty punches to his face.

Next he delivered a left punch to Spidey's gut, and delivered a leftt knee to his face.

After that he delivered a right elbow to the wallcrawler's face.

The attack sent Spidey crashing into another building wall.

Soon after Spiderman emerged from the rubble and let out a sigh.

He webzipped towards Goblin and delivered a fierce double-footed kick to his face.

After that he delivered16 punches to his gut,19 punches to his face and a right roundhouse kick.

That attack sent Goblin crashing into a building and rubble fell on top of him.

Goblin emerged from the rubble and gathered orbs of fire into his two hands.

He began throwing many fireballs at spiderman who barely managed to evade those that time.

Spidey evaded the last few and fired webs at Goblin which the monster avoided.

Spiderman charged towards Goblin and drew back his right fist.

Goblin drew back his left fist preparing to attack.

Then they thrusted their fist forward and they collided.

Next, Goblin aimed a right kick towards Spidey.

Spidey ducked to avoid it and then he delivered a strong right uppercut to his face.

He followed up with a 20 punch combo to Goblin's gut,and a left punch to his face.

After that he delivered a very strong right kick to his face.

Then he grabbed Goblin by his right foot and caused him to fall to the ground.

Next he spun around a few times, then he released him.

Goblin was sent crashing into a building's wall causing a lot of rubble to fall on him.

Spiderman was breathing heavily and said"Damn it,he's stronger than last time."

Goblin emerged from the rubble and zoomed towardsspiderman with superspeed.

The green mutant delivered a 30 punch combo to Spidey's gut and delivered a right knee strike to his face.

That sent him crashng into a nearby Goblin laughed,"Hahahahaha!"

Once Spiderman emerged from the rubble, Goblin threw a large fireball at him.

Luckily Spiderman leaped out of the way and landed.

"Well it's time to end this here and now!" Spiderman yelled.

Spidrman and Goblin rushed towards each other.

They collided fists,elbows,kness and kicks for a few minutes.

Spiderman ducked to eade a right hook from Goblin.

Spiderman drew his fists back and thrusted them forward.

He channeled all of his strength and delivered a double fist attack to Goblin's gut.

That attack set the Green Goblin crashing into a nearby brick building.

Goblin emerged from the rubble and he was covered in bruises and cuts from the fight.

Spiderman's costume also had been torn in several places revealing cut skin.

Both of them were wounded from the fight.

Spiderman said"Damn it." and he rushed towards Goblin.

Spiderman threw a combo of several punches and a left kick.

Goblin easily evaded his attacks and delivered a right kick to Spiderman's face.

That attack sent him flying into a brick building.

This time Spiderman was rendered unconscious for the time being.

A swirl of crimson flames appeared before The Green mutated mutant.

The flames took the form of Cassy who wore a dark grey robe and black sandals.

Something about her had changed and it was her feelings about using her powers.

Cassy looked at Goblin without fear and summoned spheres of fire into her hands.

Cassy merged the fireballs and fired a very intense wave of fire that hit the Goblin.

The Goblin appeared with his arms crossed in front of his face in a guard position.

Then he leaped towards Cassy and threw a right punch at her.

She disappeared in a swirl of crimson flames before his attack reached her.

Cassy reappeared and delivered a left kick to Goblin's face.

That attack sent him flying and Cassy vanished again.

After appearing behind him she delivered a fierce right kick.

That sent Goblin up into the air about 60ft.

She leaped into the air after him and delivered a strong headsmash to him.

That sent Goblin crashing into the ground which created a wide crater.

Cassy hovered in the air and crossed her arms.

She thought to herself,"Geez,and here I thought I was weak."

The Goblin got up and shook his mouth was bleeding now.

He was beginning to become angry."AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He yelled.

He soon became surrounded by a dark shade of yellow fire as if it were his aura.

Goblin summoned fire spheres into his hands andbegan throwing barrages of them.

All of them were aimed directly at her swift speed she managed to evade them.

"Hmmm,so mr big and ugly can use fire I have totry harder." Cassy thought.

Goblin threw a massive fireball at Cassy who vanished before it hit.

She reappeared and was surroubded by a flaming crimson aura.

Cassy delivered a 16 punch barrage to his gut and a right kick to his head.

Her kick sent the hulking mutant crashing into a brick wall.

Once Goblin recovered from that he charged towards his foe.

Cassy thought"He's tough I guess I have to use 'that' move."

Cassy put her hands in a cupped position and brought them to her left side.

A sphere made from both fire and energy formed in her hands.

Then she thrusted her arms forward, and yelled"Netsu Umi!" (Heat Wave)

She fired a massive wave of crimson fire at the Green Goblin.

Once the wave hit the Goblin he yelled"GYAH! AAAARRRAAAGGHH!"

The Goblin screamed out in pain and the pain overwhelmed him.

Soon the flames incinerated him and he was reduced to nothing more but ash.

Spiderman had recovered earlier and his vision had been blurry.

He had witnessed a girl who looked to be around 18 defeat one of his deadliest foes.

"Holy shit!" He said,and then he thought,"I couldn't even do that much! Damn!"

Cassy heard his voice and turned to face was shocked to say the least.

"It's you, your the girl from before.." Spiderman said

"Yes,your the one who saved me from those thugs quite some time ago." Cassy said.

"I have who are you and two you can control fire? Two,are you a mutant?" Spidey said.

"Well my name is Cassy Xenos,and I can contol fire.I am not a mutant.I'm Half human,Half demon."

After Cassy had said that Spierman was shocked once more.

"So that would explain the power you used during the fight with Goblin." Spiderman said

"Yes,so I assume you witnessed the fight huh?" Cassy said

"Yeah,and thanks for for helping stop went on quite a rampage." Spidey said.

"No problem at all,just I used my powers for a good cause stopping evil" Cassy said.

"Hey Spiderman,I want to show you something." she said.

She summoned a sphere of crimson flames into her left hand.

Spiderman looked at it and said"Cool,so you can control fire like Hiei can cool."

"Oh,speaking of Hiei have you seen him? I haven't seen him in awhile." Cassy said.

"No, I haven't seen him, not since the fight with the incident with the hybrid named Jake Cunningham."

Spiderman continued saying,"He had the blood of a vampire and guy was tough."

Cassy listened and afterwards said,"Well,I gotta so see ya later."

The half demon disappeared in a swirl of crimson flames.

"Life's just fascinating isn't it?" Spiderman let out a sigh.

He shot off a web from his left wrist and took off.

Once in the air swinging on weblines he wondered about many things.

"Since when was my life ever normal? Oh yeah duh before that spider bit me." He thought.

Then he remembered the night Uncle Ben had died and the vow he promised to keep.

The saying."With great power comes great repsonsibility." Echoed throughout his mind daily.

He had made a vow to use his powers for the greater good and it had taken a great toll on his life.

"Now that I think about it, life never ceases to suprise people." Spiderman thought.

The wall crawling hero continue on to his Aunt May's house and resume his normal life for awhile.


	9. Chapter 9

After meditating Hiei continued his training.

He began throwing barrages of dark fireballs at some rock formations.

Next he fired waves of dark energy at other targets throughout the area.

Hiei let out a yell,"AAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGHHH!"

His aura of demonic ki and flame began swirling around him like a raging hurricane.

The power he is emitting is so poweul the earth itself is shaking.

Hiei continued raising his power until he reached his maximum.

Once at full power hiei put his hands in a cupped position.

A ball of swirling fire and ice began to form in his hands and he infused his demonic ki with it.

Then he thrusted his arms forward and yelled,"Ka Aisu no Ryuu!" (Dragon of fire and ice)

He released a swirling wave of ice and fire towards a nearby mountain turning it into ashes and ice dust.

Hiei took a took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

He powered up and his flamelike aura swirled around him. In a flash of dark flames he was gone.

The demon reappeared atop a skyscraper's roof in New York took a few minutes to look at the city.

Cars going through the streets, and people walking through the place. It seemed peaceful.

Hiei then took a moment to glance at the sky and watched the clouds pass by.

He was disturbed by a sudden drop in energy levels nearby and about 30 more vanished in only a few minutes.

The demon was baffled by this and he thought,"How could they just disappear without a trace?"

He vanished from the rooftops,and he reappeared among the streets saw clothes scattered around everywhere.

Then he thought,"How could they just be sucked right out of their clothes and not leave any trace of the bodies behind?"

In another section of the city a tall green skinned creature made itself known.

The creature has black slits for eyes,a set of wings, and a long tail that ends in a pincer.

This creature has two goals that it is going to fufill one way or another.

The monster began powering up to its's maximum and it's power created a deep crater around it.

The creature has a very huge aura of golden energy surrounding it and its power is tremendous.

It began firing beams of yellow ki from its left hand at surronding buildings.

Next, it fired a barrage of yellow ki from its right hand at more buildings.

Soon afterwards the once tall buildings were now nothing more than rubble.

"Hahahaha!" it laughed and sensed Hiei's approach.

Hiei arrived to find the area in shambles and there was no life left in this part of the city anymore.

"Damn it! I arrived to late!" Hiei thought and looked at the vile creature that was staring at him.

"Are you the one responsibile for this?" Hiei yelled angrily.

"Yes, I am the reason why is quite simple those humans gave me energy from their bioextract and I love destruction."

"If your gonna ask for my name it's Cell and I'm from twenty eight years in the future. I've been wanting to meet you, Hiei." It said.

"How do you know me? And what the hell are you some cockroach?" Hiei said

"No, I am an android created by Dr. Gero and I have the cells of the strongest warriors in the universe in me." Cell revealed.

"I've dominated everything in my time but I came back to repay a favor to an old friend of mine,and fufill my destiny." he continued.

"So what the hell does that mean? You spared no one not even the children!" Hiei became furious,no completely enraged.

"HAAAAAAAA!" Hiei yelled, and his black auara of demonic flames and ki soon swirled around him like a wild tornado.

"Hiei's power is higher than when I fought him in my time." He thought.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done! HAAAAA!" Hiei yelled powering up even further.

He vanished in an instant and reappeared delivering a furious barrage of punches and kicks.

Cell easily managed to keep up with Hiei's long combos."He's faster too." Cell thought to himself.

Hiei vanished and appeared behind Cell aiming a right kick at his vanished before it hit.

Cell reappeared delivering a right punch to Hiei's face sending him crashing into building rubble.

Hiei quickly emerged and dashed towards him once more.

The demon vanished and cell vanished as fighters reappeared in the air.

Cell powered up,then dashed towards Hiei and delivered a fierce right punch to Hiei's face.

Hiei delievred a left knee to Cell's gut and delivered a headsmash which sent him crashing into the ground.

Hiei began rapidly firing spheres of fire and ki at the then fired a black wave of energy at him.

Cell emerged and had lost his left arm but he simply regenerated it.

Cell powered up again and reappeared delivering 80 punches to Hiei's gut.

Next he delivered a fierce left jab to his face which sent him vanished quickly.

He reappeared delivering a kick to Hiei's back and that sent him high into the air.

The android dashed after him and once within reach he delivered a right punch to his face.

Hiei was sent sailing through the air and Cell phased appeared behind him.

He delivered a left roundhouse kick which sent him flying.

Cell continued knocking Hiei around like a pinball for about at least 20 minutes.

Then he delivered a fierce headsmash to Hiei's skull causing him to crash into the ground.

Cell fired at least40 ki blasts and a powerful golden wave of ki from his left hand at Hiei.

That caused an explosion,and Cell thought,"He's still alive,but where is he?" as he looked at the smoke.

Hiei appeared before him and fired a black wave of flames that sent Cell crashing into building rubble.

Hiei fired at least 20 massive waves of dark fire and energy at Cell.

Next he fired a powerful black wave of demonic energy at him as well which caused a gigantic explosion.

Cell emerged fro the rubble damaged his right arm and right leg but he just regenerated.

Then he powered up and said,"Now eat this Special Beam Cannon!" firing a yellow corkscrew beam at him.

Hiei narrowly avoided it, and Cell vanished reappeared delivering a thirty punch combo to his face.

He foolowed up with a right knee to Hiei's gut and delivered a left elbow to his face.

Hiei was sent crashing into building rubble, and Cell powered up to even higher levels of power.

Cell put his hands into a triangular formation and yelled"Tri-Beam HAAA!"

Cell fired a barrage of powerful yellow ki beams at him. That resulted in more explosions.

Cell fired about twenty Tri-Beams and finished with a powerful masenko wave.

After another explosion a large dust cloud formed over Hiei's location.

Hiei emerged and he was covered with many deep scrapes and open cuts.

"Cell,let me ask you this who did come to repay the favor for? Was it Toguro?" Hiei asked.

"No,it was Sensui who I owed and the favor was to kill you, in exchange for the time portal." Cell said.

"So,you came back through a time portal in order to achieve your goals and Sensui asked you to kill me?" Hiei said.

"You are intelligent,but sadly you won't survive." Cell said and then he fired another masneko towards Hiei.

Hiei leaped into the sky to avoid it but was hit by a destructo disc that Cell had fired at him.

A large horizontal gash that reached from his left shoulder to his lower right ribcage is what Hiei recieved.

Cell blasted him and sent the demon crashing into a tall skyscraper and fired twenty ki waves at it.

Hiei was buried beneath the rubble and blood gushed from his wound,and he was beginning to wonder.

"Is life really full of bullshit? Is dealing with stupid idiots everyday and 'I want to conquer all idiots' worth it?"

"I will not die,I can't die until I've killed this bastard and settled my score with Yusuke." Hiei thought.

"I'll be damned if I let this piece of shit,destroy everything!" Hiei thought.

Hiei's energy was increasing by massive amounts by the second.

A massive explosion of fire,demonic energy,and ki, it surrounded him like a hurricane.

Cell powered up to his maximum and began firing massive beams of blue ki at Hiei.

Hiei vanished avoiding it then he reappeared delivering a 900,000 hit combo of punches and kicks.

Let's just say 600 punches to the face,another 300 punches to his gut,and 900 kicks,and a right roundhouse followed after.

That sent Cell flying, Hiei vanished again then he appeared kicking Cell in the back sending him flying again.

Nonetheless Hiei knocked him around like a pinball, and blasted him with a powerful black wave of flames.

That sent the android flying and Hiei appeared above him and clasped his hands together and raised them above his head.

Then Hiei delivered the powerful blow to Cell's head which sent him crashing into the ground below.

The result was Cell hitting the ground so hard it caused a 500 km deep crater, with a diameter of about 300ft.

Then Hiei powered up and his black flamelike aura of his energy surrounded him once more.

The demon unleashed a storm of about 60,000 fireballs mixed with ki and intense heat upon him.

Next,he fired a massive stream of black fire and energy from his palms towards Cell.

After that, the fire demon rose his hands above his head and whispered,"Ikari no Jigoku!" (Rage of Hell)

A large,no **colossal **supernova of intense heat and black flames mixed with his lifeforce and demonic energy appeared above him.

"DIE!" Hiei yelled as he threw the **colossal **sized supernova at the already damaged android.

Hiei's blast hit Cell with so much force the it caused a massive explosion that reduced the surrounding buildings,cars,e.t.c., to dust.

(Thank heavens that the innocent civilians had already evacuated the entire area otherwise they'd be dead.)(Smart people.)

Hiei looked at the results and saw a gigantic whole that had been caused by the power of his attacks and supernova.

The hole was about 9,000 km square miles wide and seemingly had no bottom to it.

He couldn't sense Cell's lifeforce anymore and the battle was finally over.

Hiei's energy was completely drained and he fell from the sky he fell towards the ground fast.

Someone caught him before he crashed into the ground. (It is an old friend.)


End file.
